trailsofmemoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Novarium Hotaztha
Novarium Hotaztha A star mage of the Black Star, and former Hammer of the Foundry Mercenary Group. Appearance A smaller humanoid with translucent skin that illuminates. Certain colors are more visible with various moods when unchecked. Looks quite a lot like a teenager, but acts more like a young adult. Despite having a more human countenance in everyday life, during battle, his face becomes flush and featureless, save for what appears to be a constellation on his face. His neon multi-color hair moves almost like trails of dust, but still retains hair-like texture. It also changes dependent on his mood, like his skin. It has been said that he looked like a smaller and younger version of his summoner. The constellation marked on his face is Gemini, however other astrological constellations appear on his body as well. While permanent, they appear and seem to signify various events in his life, growths in particular areas, and certain memories. Personality Despite being summoned and bound solely for combat use, Novarium ended up gaining his own personality. Focused on self discovery, he still is hoping to figure out his place and who he is in the world. He is quite hot-headed, but can come off as cold in understanding other people's pain due to his past military experience. He is deeply tied to his battle brother, Grail, who served as the Anvil to his Hammer. Summoning and Early Life Callisto are typically not found in the material plane, instead being found primarily in the solar system and stars. As a result, typically they only are brought down to the world by means of summoning, since they rank low in the cosmic entity hierarchy, since they are primarily awakened stardust with the mental capacity of children. Such was the case for Novarium, who was summoned by a powerful mage of the Foundry. Before he was able to awaken, a brand was thrust inside into his core and branded with a sealing sigil, binding him to orders similarly to the Warforged of the Foundry. After the branding of the sigil, he took on a more humanoid shape and appearance. As a result of his summoning and control, he was assigned to a unit with the one who would become his battlebrother, Grail. Novarium served as the primarily damage dealer, "The Hammer," and Grail served as the shield, "The Anvil." Despite being forced primarily to do battle and hunt, his summoner took time to educate him slightly in certain regards. The King's Betrayal Serving with Grail in a unit, he bore firsthand witness to Aledorn's Foley. Seeing others from his company betrayed by one of their contractors filled him with rage as he slew enemy after enemy, performing his role as a hammer. At the end of the battle, he and Grail emerged on the warpath towards Chagos before they received orders to head to Tei Fong to deal with a large monster problem. Tei Fong and the Fall of the Foundry Going forward in their mission and joining up with a division of Half Orc knights, they proceeded to wage war with the primal Zerg, collapsing entrances to the Underdark, and seeing the half orc knights slaughter mercilessly both aggressors and innocents. After this all came towards a close, Nova and his comrades were ordered to run and guard a prince's grave. As they ventured forward, Nova felt a surge and realized that the foundry had fallen. He felt as though a burden, no, chains had been lifted from his chest. He finally felt free. This overwhelmed him as he felt everything flowing back to him at once. He looked towards Grail, vowing to return to his side once again. Without orders, and knowing Grail was more than capable of carrying out their mission, he ran to discover himself. The Two-Hundred Year Discovery After running for a while, eventually Nova decided to figure out what his place in this world would even be. As he explored and witnessed things through the lens of a free person, he learned more about this place he had been fighting in, the various cultures, everything. Tapping into his origin in the stars, he was able to learn more about his innate abilities, and use the stars as a way to perform arcane acts. These discoveries occurred over a two-hundred year period, leaving plenty of time for him to slightly fall out of practice with his old tools. Which proved to be a major hindrance when he decided that perhaps taking up tools of war would be an appropriate path for someone like him. He began to venture back, knowing where he needed to head to first, something he did not share with anyone else that he met on his journey. Quotes Session 1:Category:Player Character Category:The Foundry